Gonna Go To Boston
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Gabriella lives in Boston with her cousin and 2 yrold twins.What happens when Troy and the gang , not to mention her 3 brothers transfer to boston through a music progam. Nathan lives in San Fransisco with his dad.Sequal to Being Dicsovered is a bad thing
1. Chapter 1

**Gonna Go To Boston**

**2 years later Gabby's Pov:**

"Mommy , mommy , Mommy" i woke up "Morning Andy morning Dylan , what do you want for breakfast?" i asked yawning . Then i heard a knock on my door "Morning" i got up and hugged my cousin and god daughter .Trevor was away for student council purposes . Basicly to find people for the music transfer program."So Trevor called 15 minutes ago he said something about finding the students" i giggled then when i looked for Andrea and Dylan i couldn't see them all of a sudden i heard singing in my kitchen i walked out into the kitchen "Happy Birthday " there I saw maddie , london , mia , mosbey , estaban , carry , zack and cody.Then i saw Andy , Dylan , Corry , Holly , ...**Nick and Trevor.**I ran to my brother and hugged him. I only saw my brothers on Christmas , but i guess one came early."Nick what are you doing here, why didnt you come with Kevin or Joe , you better not have snuck out to see me!!" then he laughed "No the gang was chosen for the music transfer program , the rest will be hear tonight."I smiled and hugged Nick again.Then Nick changed back to normal and said "Oh my god I cant beleive it Holly is so cute."said Nick and I said "Wow you call your neice and nephew less good looking than our cousins daughter?" then he said quickly "No they all look beautiful".Then there was a knock on my door.I saw my band mates Christopher , Samantha , and James . I smiled and hugged them."Wait Nick did you say whole gang that means Taylor , Sharpay , Chad , Troy , Joe , and Kevin" Trevor smiled and i laughed "Its ok we have 4 months of school left what could go wrong , wait Troy could find out about Dylan and Andy thats what could happen , only Troy and Chad didnt know that i was gonna have the twins.Shit , god , omg."

**That night at 7**

"Night mija " i kissed Andreas head "Night Dylan" i kissed Dylans cheek . They both looked like me . Dylan has Chocolate Brown brown eyes with curly black locks of hair.Andrea has Chocolate Brown eyes too and has medium lenghth curly black hair.I went into the living room "hey Corry im gonna go talk to Madie about the next band rehersal ok , you and Holly are welcome to sleep on the couch if you like " she nodded and i ran into the lobby but when i wasnt looking i bumbed into someone "Sorry , i wasnt looking " i looked up , it was Troy!!!!"Oh my Troy!!!" he hugged me and i hugged him back "So i heard your a transfer student , oh by the way " i put out my hand "Hi im Gabriella Montez and i will be putting you in your bands or dance groups " he shook it and laughed then he said "Wow thank you , you look great " i blushes eversince i left i gained a few pounds , and i cut my hair sholder length **her hairstyle in HSM2 **"Well i need to go see Maddie about our band rehearsal" i ran into the lobby and caufgt up with maddie "So i just ran into Troy" Maddy giggled and said "Tell him , I know he will accept them and you " then i looked in her eyes and said "OMG Shar " i just hugged her . Then Kevin and Joe said curiously "Who will accept who?" i turned around and hugged my other Brothers **[ok just to make things clear Nathan now lives with his dad in San Fransisco** Then the gang formed a Group hug then i heard "Gabster are you int here?" i smiled and got out to see Samantha, then i said "Its tonight isnt it" she laughed and smiled "well guys as much fun as this is i have a show to do" then Corry came rushing down in a mini-skirt and a white cami."Wait Corry i need to change to " i ran

**8 oclock in the ball room**

The gang was talking with Joe and Troy "So what was it like to see lil twin again ?" Troy smiled "It was ok " then Joe smiled "you still like her dont you ?" he smiled and nodded then he heard Taylor and Sharpay scream OMG . He turned to see me sitting on a stool wearing a mini-skirt with a white sweater, i was wearing Black Boots . I saw my brothers jaws drop and Troys . I frowned and said "I would like to dedicate this to Dylan " she said sadly. Dylan is healthy but was very sick last month .

Gabby:

**Its funny when you find youself looking from the outside**

**Im standing here but all i want , is to be over there**

**Why did i make myself beleive , miricals could happen**

**Now i have to pretend that i dont realy care**

**I thought you were a fairytale , a dream when im not sleeping**

**A wish apon a star thats comong true...**

**But everybody else could tell that i confused my feelings with the truth , when there was me and you**

**I swore i knew the melody , that i heard you singing**

**and when you smile you make me feel like i could sing along**

**but then you went and changed the words , now my heart is empty**

**im obly left with used to bes' and one upon a song**

**now i know your not a fairy tale , a dream when im not sleeping**

**and wishes on a star just dont come true...**

**cause now even i can tell that i confused my feeling with the truth , because i liked the view**

**when there was me and you , i cant beleive i could be so blind**

**it was like you were floating while i was falling and i didnt mind ...**

**because i like the veiw...**

**i thought you felt it to **

**when there was me and you**

everyone clapped as i wiped away a few tears i went to my brothers and sobbed into Joes shoulder.Troy thought Dylan was her sick boyfreind."Gabby , Dylan is fine now. I a sure you that lil twin" Joe said patting her back then i sobbed "But what if he goes into a coma again , I love my baby boy " then i sobbed more , Troy didnt understand .Then I said "Troy i really left cause i got pregnant" he tried to find word then he thought i was joking "comon Gabs i havent seen you with a 2 yr.old all day " then Joe frowned "Troy she really did , i figured it out from the im going to boston" then Troy smiled and said "So i have a son,Whats his name?" i smiled and said "Well i had twins Dylan Cole Montez and Andrea Josephine Montez." he smiled and hugged me then Joe and Kevin said "But we dont want any more for atleast two more years" then London came running in "Gabby...i think ...Dylan ." she was sobbing by now so i just ran upstairs into the room to see Dylan having breathing trouble "Call 911 ,Call an ambulence , help"i was yelling then i heard a Cry . I got Andy and picked up Dylan . an ambulence got there 5 minutes later.

"Montez..." we heard the doctor say

[ok so this is the new series


	2. Chapter 2

**Gonna Go to Boston**

Gabriella woke up seeing Dylan in his bed .She fell asleep sitting up again.Then she heard the door knock.she walked out and opened the door.To see Kevin , Joe , Troy , and Chad .I looked at the clock quickly it was 10 ocklock at night!!"OMG what are you doing here?" Gabriella said then Kevin said "We wanted to see you while you wernt busy , me and Joe figured that Andy and Dylan are sleeping by now" Kevin finished i nodded and giggled.Then all of a sudden Troy and Chad said exactly at the same time ."Who are Andy and Dylan " Then Nick came over "hey Gaby sorry we havent talked since this morning with begining with the fight.You know I love Dyl and Andy more than Holly right" She nodded then you heard two soft voices say "Mommy?" i turned to see Andy and Dyl "Hey guys why are you up" they said while walking out "Uncle Nick is too loud" I giggled not thinking Troy and Chad were there and said "Me to guys" then I realized Troy and Chad were there and said "Guys wanna come in" The 5 boys nodded and walked in and saw two children in the doorway then they ran up while yelling "Uncle Joe , Uncle Kevin!!" Troy and Chad eyed Gabriella then the girl said "Mommy who are they?" Then Gabriella said "Some old freinds of mommy's, but now its time for bed.say goodnight" the girl smiled waved and went into the other room.Then Troy said "Who is she. Is she your cousins daughter"then Corrie came in just on time yelling "Gosh Nick can you shut up for once when you visit.You almost woke up Holly and Trevor"Then she turned to the two boys standing there "Hi im Corrie Gabbys cousin welcome Our ladies School of Propetual Sorrow.you'll see Trevor and Holly tomorrow"Then Trevor came rushing in "Nick shut up Holly woke up thanks to you , Hey dudes im Trevor.Also Gabriella band practice was rescheduled to 3 instead of 4 ok" She nodded.Trevor and Corrie walked awy then Joe said "Sis the manager said that we should check in tomorrow morning how about Troy Nick and Chad stay here and me and Kev bunk with Trev and Corrie " she said "Fine aslong the twins or Holly wake up screaming " She got out 3 blankets and 3 pillows and said "Share the couch it pulls out into a bed .nick ur welcome to shut up" then Chad and Troy laughed.

**The next morning at 7 am**

"Gabriella me and Alex had a fight" Maddie said walking into the room noticing the boys and saying "Wow Nick who are your freinds" Then she noticed two 2 year olds running up to her. "MADDIE" Then she giggled and said "Hey guys".Gabriella walked in completely ready then Troy and Chad woke up.saying "I had the weirdest dream , Gabriella had twins" Chad said then Troy said "Me too" Then Gabriella said "That was no dream , now Nick knows the rules while im on Andy come on Dyl" Then Nick said "Troy didnt you know you were the one that got her pregnant , she actually delivered like 4 months after she moved here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Gonna Go to Boston**

Then Troy said "No i didnt know any of that" then Chad said "Well atleast she didnt get an abortion or put them up for adoption , I mean her mom would have freaked if Gabriella told her" Then Nick said "Impossible because our mothers dead she died when Gab was 12 and then our dad sent her to live with our Aunt Emily." Then Joe came in and said "Nick what did Gabriella tell you when you first visited the twins" then Nick said "Dont tell Troy or Chad anything about the twins" then Joe said "Well you just broke your promise" then Nick said "Well Troy deserved to know about his children you never know what could happen" then Kevin and Holly came in "Yeah she will kill you" then Holly said "Who will kill whio uncle Kevin" then Kevin said "Auntie Gabby will kill Uncle Nick" then Holly said "I wouldnt blame her he is to loud" then Nick said "And to think I called you cuter than my own neice and nephew" Then Corrie came in yelling "IM PREGNANT AGAIN!!!!!" They all looked at her and Holly said "I get a new bro or sis" Corrie nodded and said "Yeah you do" then Corrie said "Oh and Kev Joe remember its almost time for Gabs big congradulations party" then Troy said "What happened" then Corrie said "Well my cousin recorded a cd so it will start selling today so lets hope for the best." She took out a cd Troy listened to the 3rd song

"I'm unusualy hard to hold on to.Blank stares and blank pages . No easy way to say this .I'm not gonna write you a love song cause you asked for it" then he realised that she wrote this to him that she didnt want to tell him about his children because she wasnt sure if he would be a good dad."Guys I think she wrote this about me" then he heard her say "I did " he turned and saw her frowning and said "Why didnt you tell me" then she said "Do you really not know I was unsure I was scared Troy and I found out I was having twins a week before I went into labor.I thought I was having one and thought just have it here and go back to Albaqurque with the baby and figure it out but I was so unsure what to do when I found out i was having twins I only told Joe because i trust him unlike I dont trust Nick, I didnt want Andy and Dyl to get hurt and still dont" He frowned and said "You dont trust me" then she said "Oh I do but I have a feeling that you will walk out on me when it gets tough with the twins" then they noticed no one was in the room and Troy said "Well have a nice life" she smiled and said "Your welcome to visit if you want but thats it" he smiled and said "Aslong I get to talk to them and you" she smiled and said "But if we do decide to have more kids no more for atleast a year from now."


	4. Epilouge

**Gonnna Go To Boston : Epilouge**

**3 yrs later**

Gabriella and Troy were at home watching a movie.Ever since the day the album sold she decided to get back together with Troy.They got married a year ago.Now Gabriella is expecting to go into labor any minute."Troy" he looked at her and said "Yeah sweety?" then she said "I think its time Troy" he began to hurry getting the kids calling everyone and getting her bag.he was in the car down the street when he realised he forgot Gabriella.He rushed back "Sorry baby" she smiled and said "Its ok " they left.

**2 hours later**

"Hey honey" Troy said walking in the hospital room with a baby wrapped in a hospital blanket."What is it Troy" Gabriella said anxiosly "Well im so sad we didnt have another boy but another girl is just as good." she smiled and kissed him."So what will we name her Gab" then Gabriella smiled and said "Sophia Grace Bolton sounds nice to me" Gabriella said. Troy kissed her and said "Me too"

* * *

So story 2 out of 5 is done what did you think there will be a sneak peek now

"Troy I feel guilty" Gabriella said he turned his head tword his wife "What is it hun?" then Gabriella said "My dad doesnt know about the twins or Sophie i mean I feel guilty" then Troy said "Why dont you Kev , Joe , Kevin and Nick go and see him wherever he lives.She smiled and kissed him and dialed Joes cell number.


End file.
